The Second Time Around
by PeddieHOA
Summary: When Patricia has to leave the school because her family can't afford it, Eddie and Patricia have a huge fight and break up. What will happen when she comes back for Senior Year? Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, and Moy. Rated T just in case. 3rd Genre: Drama
1. The Fight

"WHAT?" I shouted. This _couldn't _be happening, but somehow, it was. I felt myself grip my phone even tighter.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we just don't have the money to keep you at the school." Mom said gently. Her tone just made me angrier.

"Why don't you just take Piper out of her school? It costs a heck of a lot more than mine!" I screamed.

"You know that she's there on a scholarship." Mom sighed. Oh, yeah. Perfect Piper had a scholarship. Of course she did because she was, well, perfect.

"Then apply me for a scholarship to my school!" I bellowed, desperate by then. I needed to stay.

"We tried, sweetie, we really did. Your father and I tried everything we could to keep you there, but nothing worked. We're coming to pick you up tomorrow at noon." Mom was saying when I hung up and threw my phone onto my bedside table. I didn't want to listen to her try to comfort me.

I only had a day until I had to leave my friends who I considered my second family… including Eddie. That last realization hit me hard and the next thing I knew, I was curled up into a ball on my bed. I hardly ever let myself cry, but this was one of those rare times when I did. Suddenly someone opened the door open, and then shut it.

"Trish? You okay?" asked Joy. I shook my head and wiped my tears with my hand. She sat down next me as I wiped my mascara covered hand on my bed sheet, not caring if it left a stain.

"What is it?" I could feel my heart breaking even more when I told my best friend what my mom had just told me minutes ago.

"Oh," She said, choking back tears. Suddenly, Joy engulfed me into a bear hug and we were crying onto each other's shoulders. We stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but what in reality were a few minutes. When we were all cried out, Joy pulled away.

"Wait… Your Eddie's dad is Sweetie. Maybe he can convince him to let you stay!" Joy said with a hopeful smile and red, puffy eyes. I shook my head.

"I don't want special treatment just because my boyfriend's dad is the principal." I told her. She nodded and as she did, her smile turned wistful.

"I thought you would say that. What will you tell Eddie? He'd do just what you don't want to do if he knew what was happening." Joy said.

"Then he won't know. I'll just tell him that I'm going on a family vacation or something, but tell him the truth when I leave, okay?" I asked her.

"I will… W-when are you leaving?" Joy asked, but I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was afraid of the answer.

"Tomorrow at noon." I sniffled. She nodded slowly as she tried to accept this. Apparently, she couldn't and neither could I because we were wrapped in each other's arms again, crying even harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Trish!" she wailed into my shoulder.

Little did we know, Eddie was right outside the room with his ear pressed against the door whispering, "You're not alone on that one, Joy."

It was the next day, 11:34, to be exact, and all of the Anubis House students were gathered in the living room to hear my 'news'. The lie I was about to tell them was planned out very carefully by Jerome, Mara, Joy, Sibuna, and me; everyone in the house besides Eddie and Victor, but Victor knew I was leaving. I had told them all what was really happening and they all said I should tell Eddie, but I told them the same thing I had told Joy; I don't want special treatment because his dad is the principal. We all had said our real goodbyes right then.

"I'm going to Paris with my family for a week! I leave at noon!" I said with fake excitement in my voice and a false smile plastered across my face. Lying was something I was good at because of all of the times I've lied for the sake of Sibuna.

"That's great, Patricia!" exclaimed Nina. She had gotten a lot better at lying than she was last term.

"You're _so_ lucky! Paris has the most amazing clothes _ever_! Is there any chance I can come with?" Amber pouted.

"While you're there, spit on someone from the top of the Eiffel Tower. It's one of the best pranks ever!" Jerome instructed.

A bunch of others congratulated me before Eddie, who was glaring, spoke up. "Are you sure your family doesn't have the money to keep you at the school? Is this is all just a sham so that I don't make my dad let you stay?" Eddie asked sarcastically, sounding hurt before he stormed out of the room. Then I heard his and Fabian's bedroom door slam. When the shock that he knew was gone, I ran after him.

I opened the door without knocking to see him sitting on his bed with headphones in, listening to Linkin Parkon his iPod. He turned his head in my direction, glared, and then took to examining the wall. Irritated, I grabbed his iPod and sat it down on his bedside table before sitting across from him. "Hey!" he protested and began to reach for it.

"How did you find out?" I whispered. He stopped and looked me in the eyes for the first time today. They were full of pain.

"Next time you and Joy are crying so loud they can hear you in Australia, I promise I won't check on you," he answered and made himself comfortable. We _were_ pretty loud…

"Look, I'm so-" I started to say.

"Save it, Patricia," he cut me off. Patricia, not Yacker? He must be genuinely hurt. "Couldn't you just take the special treatment? Just this once? You leaving won't just affect you. It affects everyone else, too! Especially me!" Eddie yelled.

"Because it's my choice, not yours and no it doesn't!" I retorted. I was mad because I knew he had a point.

"Yes it does! Do you realize how hard it'll be for me to live without you here?" he screamed. We were both standing now.

"Not too hard because you have Nina, the girl that you'd rather date here!" I yelled, knowing I was crossing the line.

"You know I don't want- wait, maybe you're right! She would be a heck of a lot better of a girlfriend than you!" he bellowed. I stood there, shocked that he would actually go that far.

"Then have fun with your new girlfriend, _Edison_. We're through." I sneered and ran from the room to see my mum and dad standing there.

"Hey, Honey," Dad said, smiling. One of his arms was around Mum's shoulders, the other holding one of my bags.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Mum asked. I just nodded, picked up the rest of my things, and went outside. My parents unlocked the car and I climbed in and looked out the window at Anubis House for what could have been the last time.

*about 10 months later, a week before school starts*

I was sitting on the couch, watching the X Factor with Piper when Mum came in the room. "Patricia, honey, I have some exciting news." She said.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" I laughed and she shook her head.

"Nope. Your father and I have the money to send you back to your old school for your senior year." Mum told me. First, I was shocked, but that quickly passed and excitement came. I was going back to my second family… including Eddie.

**Well, that was fun to write. By the way, in the story they were a month into the school year when she had to leave. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating Our Last Chance! I'll do it soon, I promise! Review?**

**Sibuna and Peddie forever! Especially Peddie!**

**~Kat**


	2. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Eddie… He was the only person from Anubis House I hadn't kept contact with, apart from Victor and Trudy. They always avoided the topic of my ex-boyfriend for my sake, and I hated it. Hated not knowing how he was. Hated how much I missed him. Hated how much I needed him. But I was Patricia, the gothic rebel. Feelings like that just weren't me so I never expressed them. Ever.

"Thanks, Mum! I'll go and pack!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. What I really wanted to do was groan and stomp off to my room, but Mum's world pretty much revolves around manners. If I shoved my face with food like I did at Anubis House in front of her, she would've had a heart attack.

"No problem, Sweetheart. Your father will take you in a few days." she told me, pleased with how I responded. I gave her a hug before going upstairs to my room and packing. When I finished, I flopped down onto my bed and tried to sleep, but I had a lot on my mind. Would I be able to face Eddie? I'd have to. Would I get back together with him? Definitely not. Sure, I still cared about him a lot, but I didn't want to have another fight like that if we had to go to different colleges or something. Would I want to get back together with him? Heck yeah. But I couldn't.

The next few days went by very quickly and the day I had to leave came. I was woken up by Piper. She did so by shaking my shoulder. I groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Dad wanted me to tell you that you two are leaving for Anubis House in 30 minutes," my twin informed me, ignoring my plea for more sleep. I nodded and groggily went to my closet and threw on one of my favorite outfits. Then I sleepily made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my already straight hair. Next I did my make-up. All of that took me about 25 minutes, a lot less time than usual. I examined myself in the mirror. There was only one difference about me from the previous year and the year before that. My hair. I had decided to grow it out a few inches.

"Patricia, time to go!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back and grabbed my suitcases from my room. I found him by the door.

"Let's go," he said as he took one of my suitcases from me. I nodded and put the other one in the trunk of the car. Dad did the same and Piper and Mum came out to say goodbye.

"Bye, Sis. Say hi to Alfie for me," Piper said with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Will do. Bye Pipes," I responded before she pulled me into a hug. Then was Mum.

"Bye, honey. Be good and always remember that I love you," she told me with tears in her eyes.

"Love you, too. Bye," I told her with a small smile on my face, staying strong for her sake, and got into the car. Outside the window of the passenger seat, I saw Piper and Mum wave as Dad began to drive away. I waved back to them for a few seconds, then turned around and listened to music on my iPod, wanting nothing more than for the car ride to be over.

"Patricia, wake up. We're here," Dad said as he shook my shoulder. That was the second time that day someone woke me up. I sighed and got out of the car after Dad moved aside.

"I'll walk the rest of the way alone," I told him since it was considered embarrassing for your parents to go with you.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine," I assured before hugged him.

"Okay," he gave in. Then he handed me my suitcases, and drove away.

I took a deep breath then made my way to Anubis House. The building was just as scary as it was the first time I saw it, towering over me and holding life threatening mysteries inside its walls. It was good to be back.

As soon as I walked through the door, I was almost tackled by a short brunette. Joy.

"TRISH!" She exclaimed, holding me in a death grip. The tiny girl was a _lot _stronger than she looked.

"Can't… Breathe…" I choked out.

"Sorry!" Joy apologized and loosened her grip. "I missed you so much!" she told me as a few others came into the room. Jerome, Fabian, Mara, and Amber. Eddie was probably still on his way here. Or he was here and he didn't want to see me.

Multiple "Patricia! I missed you so much!"es and "Welcome back, Trixie!"s were a few of the greetings I heard as I was crushed in the middle of a group hug.

Suddenly, I heard another person's footsteps coming towards me from behind and everyone let go. Wondering who it was, I turned to greet them. The person in front of me was male, with spiky blond hair and chocolate brown eyes that I remembered my heart being melted by multiple times, even though I'd never admit they had. The expression on his handsome face was shocked, yet excited at the same time.

"Patricia?" he whispered.

"Eddie," I breathed.

**Cliffy. Sorta. And short. Anyways, I have some news. I'm co-authoring a story with my friend and beta reader JaylaHeart. It'll be on her profile when it's out. She's an AMAZING author, so check out her stories. So… Review?**

**Sibuna and Peddie forever! Especially Peddie!**

**~Kat**


	3. Resolve

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. ARE YOU PEOPLE WHO DO HAPPY NOW?**

We both stood there shocked and staring at each other for a second. Eddie recovered quicker than me and a smirk spread across his face.

"Looks like Yacker's back." I grinned at the old nickname.

"Looks like that, Bird Brain." He dropped his suitcase and pulled me into a hug.

I hesitated for a second before hugging back. A hug wouldn't end with us getting back together. I wouldn't let that happen. If I did, our relationship would just end in another fight like last year. The reason this time would be us going to different colleges. Then I'd lose him and I refused to do that. I needed him in my life, just not as my boyfriend. As friends, which would be easier, anyways. Probably.

The hug had felt good at first, but it was becoming a bit long and awkward so I let go and left with the excuse that I needed to go unpack.

I covered my bed in my purple sheets then started emptying my clothes into a big pile next to my bed. As I did this, I began to replay what happened downstairs and the last few years in my head. I'd always felt this warm feeling around him and he always kept me on edge. I loved it. Possibly loved him at a time. But that was the past, right? Maybe I didn't love him anymore, but I definitely still had feelings for him. It was going to be harder than I thought to be just friends with Eddie.

When everything was out of my suitcases, in what I call an organized mess, I took off my shoes and tried to sleep. I didn't want to deal with what I was feeling and wanted to dream, to go to a place free from drama.

Sure, eventually I went to sleep, but my dreams were most certainly NOT what I wanted them to be of. I dreamt of Eddie. Only of Eddie. Nothing else but Eddie. Even my dreams were making things hard for me. Betraying me. The first day you have to deal with something is always the worst. But things get better in time, I hoped.

I woke up with a start like I was having a nightmare. Just then, someone opened the door. Eddie. Great. Just perfect.

"Yacker, we need to talk." He shut the door and stood in front of it, as if he anticipated that I would want to avoid this and try to leave. Eddie was right. I would have done just that if I could. Darn him.

"Talk about what?" I asked, trying my best to avoid the topic.

He sighed and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. "You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Were you always this stubborn?" It was bad enough that I was feeling so many mixed emotions, he was just adding to them. So I obeyed my instincts; defend myself and hide behind my walls.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Look, I didn't come here to fight, Patricia. Can we please just talk?" Patricia? Not Yacker? _Please?_ He must've been serious.

I took a deep breath. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Thank you." He moved away from the door and started walking in my direction. I met him half way and we stood in front of each other. Looking him in the eyes wasn't as easy as it was earlier, given I knew I'd cave if he asked what I knew he was going to ask if I was looking into them, so I looked slightly to the left.

"Please, just hear me out. Breaking up was a mistake, Patricia. It was forced. We were both feeling a lot of stress, so we fought and I'm sorry about that. I was devastated after you left. Now you're back and I feel like we should give 'us' another shot. Please, Patricia. Will you be my girlfriend again?" he'd just poured his heart out to me yet again. There was no way for us to give it another shot without us both getting hurt. Was there? Dang. Eddie did have a point about some stuff though. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. My head was screaming at me to say no, but my heart was a whole different story. I was stuck in the middle of the battle, not sure what to choose. Answering no would hurt both of us, but saying yes could make us happy for a short time before it would end the same way as no. Crap, I didn't know what to do.

Then the right choice was clear to me. I took a deep breath before answering his question.

**Hehe… Cliffhanger! I'm so evil… That's the end of chapter 3, guys! Bye! I'm just messing with you, I'll keep going.**

"No, I'm sorry. I think we should just be friends. I don't think I can go through another heartbreak like that." I felt bad about hurting him. If he was hurt, he wasn't showing it.

He paused, "Yeah, agreed, absolutely…"

It happened so sudden, just as much my fault as his. I wasn't sure why we did it, but we did. Mostly, I wasn't sure why I did. I had broken my resolve that I'd worked so hard to build. We kissed.

**This is the real end. Credit to JaylaHeart, my brilliant beta reader and friend, for the ending idea. Yup, I know, she's awesome. We're coauthoring a story and it'll be out soon on her profile. You'll love it! I've probably mentioned it before, but oh well, I'm excited. Okay, bye! **

**Sibuna and Peddie forever! Especially Peddie!**

**~Kat**


	4. Author's Note, Sorry!

I know you guys hate these but it's an author's note.(I'll delete it later) I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately. The homework amount given to me is insane, I have a bunch of ideas on what to do next but I can't choose the best idea, I can't write very much when I'm at my mom's and I spend half of the week there, (my parents have been divorced since I was 2 or 3) and I was in a car wreck on Tuesday. (Don't worry, I'm okay. Just bruised up. I'm planning on writing a fanfic about the wreck…) I spent all weekend catching up on homework, then I had to work on my stupid book report. (Due Wednesday) Also I had writer's block for quite some time but I'm over it now. Good news, though. I'll be able to write a lot this summer since I hate the outdoors and love writing. To make it up you guys for not updating I'll write a oneshot for the canon couple that gets the most votes in reviews. (Fabina, Peddie, Jara, or Amfie) Bye!

Sibuna and Peddie forever! Mostly Peddie!  
>~Kat<p> 


End file.
